


Those Three Words...

by Absolute_Trash37



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nicole is a Saint, Paranoia, but I felt like it, so here it is, this has been written so many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: Four times Waverly said it in her own way, and the first time she said it the normal way.





	Those Three Words...

***i***

 

The police station was surrounded by Revenants, all of whom were ready to do anything it took to keep Wynonna from killing Bulshar. 

Currently, Wynonna and Doc were putting up a front from behind a flipped desk. Said front wouldn't last long considering the Revenants had cover of their own. Nicole and Waverly were behind the reception counter and they kept jumping up to fire when they could. Waverly was running out of ammo for her shotgun pretty quickly and Nicole only had a magazine and a half left for her pistol. 

The red head stood and took a quick shot that landed in a Revenant's shoulder, but Wynonna couldn't get a good enough angle to finish the job. Nicole ducked down again just in time for a piece of the wall to burst behind where she and Waverly took refuge.

With a shaky breath, the officer checked to make sure she had the number of bullets right. After reloading, Nicole watched as Waverly took position and fired twice herself. When Waverly crouched back down to reload, Nicole grabbed her arm.

“I'm going to make my way to Nedley's office, I'll go around and push the Revenants forward from behind.” Nicole's voice was sure, but somewhere, in the back of the statement, she was asking for Waverly's permission.

“No, no way, it's too dangerous!” Waverly hissed before Nicole sighed, peeking her head over the counter. It didn't last long because a Revenant fired and she had to duck down. 

“We can't get them from here. I'm wearing a vest, I'll be fine, I promise.” Waverly didn't have the ability to argue, mainly because she knew her girlfriend was right.

“I... fine. Just, please, Nicole, please be safe.” Waverly begged the red head, she knew what was behind the plea, even if Nicole didn't. But, based on the way the corner of the officer's mouth tugged up slightly, and the way she looked at Waverly, the youngest Earp knew the message was conveyed. With a kiss, Nicole made her way. 

Nicole was fast, but not quite fast enough. A Rev-head managed to land a shot just as she hurled herself into Nedley's office. Waverly quickly shot the same Revenant before she ducked down and looked over to her girlfriend in utter terror. Nicole looked back, she was wincing but a smirk was on her face as she held up the bullet. It hadn't pierced her vest. 

It wasn't long after Nicole stormed in from the front. She used the first Revenant she shot as a human shield as she continued to push the Revenants forward. It was when Nicole's Revenant shield came back to their senses when it almost went completely down hill. 

Officer Haught took not only a superhuman back hand, but three bullets, which lead to Waverly and Wynonna making the Revenant eat several of their own rounds before Waverly rushed to Nicole's side

Nicole broke her collar bone and three ribs that day. Waverly helped her recover through every bit of it.

 

***ii***

 

They had gotten out of Jolene's weird spell, and the demon was dead. Nicole was at her cruiser, doing her paperwork then instead of later, she had to put in a report as a domestic disturbance to cover up all the gunshots and the... “tiny” explosion.

Waverly came out of the homestead while wrapped up in a big blanket. 

“How do you even see in this light?” The tiny Earp questioned as she leaned against the hood of the cruiser. 

“Good eyes, I guess.” Nicole sprawled her signature at the bottom before she placed the report in the passenger's seat. “You should be inside, curled up on the couch with a cup of tea. You nearly died.” Nicole caressed her girlfriend's cheek sweetly.

“But I didn't, thanks... by the way.” Nicole placed a soft kiss on Waverly's forehead, both woman had a smile on their face when the red head pulled away.

“How are the others?” Nicole asked as she looked back to the homestead. 

“Wynonna's mad that there aren't any more sweets, Doc is drinking, Mama is... acting like a mama.” The corner of Nicole's mouth pulled up into a soft smile. 

“I'm glad you two can get reacquainted now.” Nicole looked up at the night sky, full of bright and bold stars, each one reminded the officer of the woman she loved. “I should probably head-”

“I want you to meet her.” Waverly interrupted, and Waverly could tell from the dim glow that was provided by the homestead that Nicole's face went from worry to puppy in half a second, 

“Are you sure, she just came back into your life, and I love you and that's why there's absolutely-”

“My life, exactly, you're a part of my life, a important and big part, which is exactly why I want to tell her.” Waverly only managed to think of the three words that should have followed the statement. 

Waverly took Nicole's hand in her own and she walked them back to the homestead.

“Mama?” Waverly drew the attention of the woman. 

“Oh you were outside in that cold for so long, do you need another blanket?” Michelle was in full mother bear mode, Nicole knew she was probably making up for lost time. 

“I'm fine, Mama, promise, but...” Waverly took Nicole's hand in her own and smiled warmly as the officer steeled herself, prepared to take a hit from Michelle, she had dealt with her fair share of homophobes and didn't know how this would go. “This is my girlfriend, Nicole.” Michelle raised a quizzical eyebrow at the officer. Wynonna entered the scene and leaned against the living room door frame, beer in hand.

Michelle walked forward and examined the officer.

“You're good to her?” Michelle asked and Waverly placed her other hand on top of the one she was already holding.

“I try my best, Ms. Gibson. I love your daughter.” Nicole confirmed. The only one who didn't catch Waverly's large smile at the phrase was Nicole, who was busy looking at Michelle Gibson, trying to hide her fear.

“She'd put her ass on the line for any of us, Mama, she has. She's the best Waverly's ever had.”

“Humble, but proud. And you did good tonight, I respect you, Nicole, but I swear, if you ever hurt my baby, I will skin you alive with a cheese grater.” Nicole took and deep breath and Waverly looked up to see the red head smile lightly.

“You don't have to worry about that, because I'll be by her side as long as she wants me to be there.” And Waverly couldn't say it out loud, but she thought of those three words on repeat. The short girl just propped up onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Nicole's cheek.

“See, Mama? They're on the gross level of sweet and caring and cute.” Wynonna took a drink.

 

***iii***

 

Waverly had been stressed the past two weeks, while it was a relief that her mother didn't want to kill her, but a demon that had been following her for years, Waverly still had no clue who she was, or what.

And of course, Waverly didn't mean to take it out on the people around her, but subconsciously she didn't want to be the only one feeling like balls. She knew Wynonna already felt like shit, and she hated that her target eventually became the level-headed officer she cared so much about.

Nicole Haught didn't let her. The officer sat and smiled in understanding every single time Waverly lost her cool, every time she said something that was hurtful, Nicole sat and understood, because Waverly was the embodiment of sunshine, and this wasn't her. Of course, Waverly immediately tried to apologize every time, but more than once Nicole would cut her off.

Now, some files had been ruined when Waverly dropped them in a puddle and the tiny brunette was on a war path as the two women walked to Nicole's cruiser.

“Nothing ever goes right! We can't catch a break!” Waverly grumbled to herself, arms flying everywhere in frustration. 

“I don't even know why we try sometimes! Wynonna and Doc try, they lost their daughter, Dolls tried and he's dead, and we can't seem to try without fucking something up! What's the point if we're just going to lose in the end!?” Nicole sighed gently.

“Because some things are just worth fighting for.” Nicole looked at Waverly, that phrase seemed to be all the red head could say, every time Waverly went on one of these tangents, she told this to Waverly at least once.

“Everyone lies, and then they die, why should we fight more more lies, why?” Waverly snapped, and Nicole feared that the youngest Earp was about to break up with her. 

“That's all you can do, try. Sometimes you try because of love, sometimes you try for something else.”

Waverly then chose to fume silently, knowing it wasn't fair for the red head to dead with both Waverly's drama and her own.

“I'm sorry, Nicole.” Waverly mumbled not to long after they began to drive. “I was unreasonable and-”

“It's okay, we're worth fighting for.” Nicole repeated. 

“It's not okay, I've been horrible and no one deserves to suffer through hurricane Waverly, especially not you.” 

“I'm just glad that you're comfortable enough to take it out on me, I can take a few venomous words, Waves, you're worth it.” 

“No one who treats you like that is worth it.” Waverly spoke aloud and that was a turning point, she needed Nicole, and she was going to earn the woman's love. 

“You're upset, and that's okay. I'm here for you, Waves.” Nicole placed her hand on Waverly's knee in comfort and continued to drive. 

“You were right, by the way. What we fight for, you were right.” Waverly knew she should have said it, but she would have felt like she was manipulating Nicole, and the young Earp couldn't.

Nicole gave a warm and crooked smile and they continued to drive.

 

***iv***

 

The last fight with Bulshar didn't go well, all of them got hurt, Nicole took some of the worst of it, on the account that Bulshar wanted to change the fact that one of his massacres had a survivor. Waverly was petrified as Nicole collapsed, and the young Earp knew that being near Nicole put her in more danger than Waverly was comfortable with.

They were at the homestead, Nicole's one arm in a sling, her other arm was holding a crutch so the officer could walk despite her dislocated knee. The red head's cheek was bruised and there was a gash on her forehead that would scar, and the left side of her bottom lip was swollen to the size of a grape. All of the injuries were reminders that Waverly put Nicole in danger and was in no position to protect her. That fact alone killed the brunette slowly.

“Just go.” Waverly was practically sobbing, and Nicole knew that the young Earp didn't want to do this, but she felt obligated. “Stay far, far away from me.”

“Waves, I know you're scared, I am too, but this is-”

“I told you! I'm not going to fight for someone I'm going to lose, now GO!” Waverly practically screeched. She needed Nicole to just take her word for it, because soon Waverly's resolve would crumble and she'd fall into those strong arms that had become her safe place. But Waverly couldn't do that if Nicole was going to be safe.

“You're not going to-”

“I said go!” With every word, Waverly ripped away another piece of her heart, and Nicole's. 

“As you wish.” Nicole limped off to the door and took a deep breath, her tears finally fell as she turned to Waverly, whose back was turned.   
“I love you, Waverly Earp. I wish... I wish that was enough.” With that, Nicole exited and shut the door and Waverly fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Every time Nicole said “I love you”, Waverly was elated, but this time she was broken. She was scared as hell, and Waverly Earp didn't do anything small, so she made the biggest mistake in her life and let Nicole Haught go. But that mistake would save Nicole's life, and that was enough for Waverly.

A week later and Waverly hadn't seen Nicole, the officer couldn't come into work due to her injuries, and she hadn't come to the homestead to win back Waverly. So, worried, and just to make sure, Waverly drove to Nicole's house, she knew it wasn't the smartest idea, but Waverly hadn't been smart for a while. Her actions the week prior were a bittersweet example.

But, why change patterns? Why make a smart decision now? Waverly knocked. 

It took a minute and the brunette was about to leave when the door opened. 

“What are you doing here? Is there a BBD problem?” Nicole asked after the initial shock of seeing her girl-... her ex-girlfriend.

“I just, I wanted to make sure you were alive, I haven't seen you. I'm glad you're not dead.” Waverly turned and was about to walk back down the porch steps and away from Nicole when the woman in question spoke up.

“I'm surprised you care.” Nicole spoke sharply, Waverly felt like she had been shot and stopped with a sharp intake of breath, she simply turned around, her eyes held enough sorrow to fill a life time.

“Of course I care, Nicole.” Waverly's voice broke as she held back tears, she held on to the porch railing so her legs wouldn't give out as she looked at the woman she let go.

“Sorry, I didn't realize ripping someone's heart out of their chest was a sign of compassion.” Nicole bit back.

“If I didn't care about you, I would have stayed with you, I would have let you charge right back into battle, I would have watched you get yourself killed, but I can't do that...” Waverly took a shaky breath and bit her lip as she stroked her hand through her hair. She hadn't been in worse shape since the Widow bit Nicole. “I can't watch you do something stupid, and heroic, and self sacrificial like Dolls, I can't Nicole, I just can't.” 

“But there's no guarantee that would happen.” Nicole protested and Waverly broke.

“The only survivor of the Cult of Bulshar; the whole Nevada incident; revived after Jack of Knives had his way with you; shot by Willa; getting thrown around by that trophy, genie, demon thing like a RAG DOLL; the Widow; hell even when we blew up the barn to come back here, we had no clue if we'd make it or not; when Bulshar's minion cut your rope while you tried to get Peacemaker; the Revenant's at the Station, shot four times; Jolene; and then Bulshar decided he really couldn't have a survivor against his name. ALL OF THEM! I've nearly lost you to everything wicked this way has come, and you don't, you just, you don't,” Waverly let out a sound that was between a growl and a yell from the utter frustration.

“I can't lose you!” Those four words might as well have been the sacred three. It conveyed the message more clearly than ever.

“So breaking up with me, hurting both of us was the way to prevent that? Waves, like this, you basically have.” Nicole limped outside and met Waverly. “I'm scared to lose you too, but I'd rather have you in my life for whatever length of time we're given, than to avoid you and not have you in my life at all for the years to come.”

“Well what do we do?” Waverly asked weakly, her voice cracking. Nicole smiled softly and lifted her hand away from the crutch to wipe away Waverly's tears.

“We pretend this week didn't happen, we go back to before, we tell each other our fears instead of running, we try.” Waverly looked up and practically lunged into a kiss, which lead to her having to sturdy a shocked Nicole. The crutch fell to the ground as Nicole reached up and cupped Waverly's face in her hand.

When Nicole returned to work and it was made clear that they were okay, it was Doc who made a remark.

“About time, you two are so miserable without each other.” Before he shrugged. “No offense.”

 

***v***

It wasn't long after Nicole recovered that everyone was gathered in the town hall, for her promotion. Nedley was truly tired, and he knew Nicole could take on anything she put her mind to. 

Waverly wore a dark blue mermaid gown with a ruffled hip piece, of course it was covered in glitter, a design choice Waverly had become fond of. It made Nicole's heart soar. 

“God, you're beautiful.” Nicole spoke contently after they got out of the car. Waverly motioned up and down Nicole's pantsuit, it was black aside from her low cut blouse, which matched Waverly's dress, even ruffled at the neck.

“You're one to talk, you tall drink of water.” Waverly pulled Nicole close to plant a quick kiss. The taller woman smiled and began to lead Waverly inside.

“Nicole.” The red head turned to her girlfriend in confusion.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, I'm just... I'm so proud of you... you're so brave, smart, you have the patience of a saint, you're beautiful, kind, you make me strong when I want to fall, and... and I love you.” Nicole's smile was wider than ever, and it made Waverly's heart pound in excitement and happiness. The officer closed the distance between them, but instead of a kiss, Waverly found herself lifted into the air with a spin, Nicole placed Waverly back on the ground before the kiss came.

“I love you too.” Nicole replied happily.

“And it's not like I didn't feel that way before, it's just that those words mean so much and I didn't want to say them for nothing, not that it would have been for nothing before, I just wanted to wait for-”

Waverly's rambling was cut off by another peck from Nicole, and a second quick kiss after that. 

“I know, now let's go inside.”

 

To say the least, The two were very happy they went to Nicole's after the ceremony, and Waverly screamed out “Sheriff Haught” that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has probably (definitely) been written way better 100 times over but I felt like it, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ so here it is. I'll probably do a similar concept for Supercorp eventually. Love it or hate it, thanks for reading.


End file.
